


Cover Art: In Want of a Vice

by MorganAW



Series: In Want of a Vice Extended [1]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganAW/pseuds/MorganAW
Summary: Cover Art for my storyIn Want of a Vice





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that cover art was the best way to kick off the In Want of a Vice Extended Series, that way I don't have to throw off the chapters or put the cover at the end.

[I illustrated the drawing of Elizabeth with a reference to a photo by ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183279835@N02/48503510182/in/dateposted-public/)[Felipe Borges](https://www.pexels.com/photo/backpack-pretty-woman-profile-woman-1895293/?utm_content=attributionCopyText&utm_medium=referral&utm_source=pexels) from Pexels. The drawing of Darcy uses an existing CC-0/Public Domain CSV file for the suit from [SVG SILH,](https://svgsilh.com/image/158820.html) and I illustrated the head based off of a photo by [Spencer Selover](https://www.pexels.com/photo/adult-businessman-close-up-corporate-428364/?utm_content=attributionCopyText&utm_medium=referral&utm_source=pexels) from Pexels.

**I updated the file on 8/10 with some changes to Darcy and added some undercuts to his arms to add more definition

***I added a second 'chapter' that is an updated version of the cover. There was too much empty space for my taste so I added a bit more composition.


	2. Arches

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183279835@N02/48560920346/in/dateposted-public/)

I thought it looked a bit sparse for a book cover, so I added some arches for emphasis and a bit of background.


End file.
